


The Girl With No Flaws

by KeroZombie



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Multiple Voices, Prose Poem, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeroZombie/pseuds/KeroZombie
Summary: A 100-word flash fic/prose poem about the pressures of being a perfect idol. If you like weird stuff you'll love this.





	The Girl With No Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> While working on an ongoing fic I happened upon some really beautiful 100-word stories on here by a writer called 'Irym' and it just inspired me. I knew right away I had to put this idea down in words. It's got a bit of a strange style but I hope you enjoy it.

1983, Tokyo, Japan. Behind the curtain behind the stage. Next up, **KONNO JUNKO!** Under the limelight, applause. Always start with a bow. Thank you, I’ll do my best. Junko in the mirror in her mind, backstage. Do I look okay? What if I disappoint them? You won’t disappoint them, you can’t disappoint. Microphone in hand. Cue music. Another love song. Give the audience what they want, sweetheart. Junko on the TV. Well done, well done. No time to sleep. Give the audience what they want. Bowing again. What an AMAZING girl, beautiful! What they want. No mistakes. The perfect girl.


End file.
